


Old Friends, New Enemies

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Just a Slum Girl? Not quite ;) [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body sewing, Fights, Gen, Memories, Mirrors, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade reflects how she got into a situation she'd rather not be in.</p><p>Things don't look to be improving for her either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Actual Oikawa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Actual+Oikawa).



Jade and Dave were sat by a fire in the early morning light. Around them was the lush green tranquillity of Skaia forest, the neutral land between the Kingdoms Prospit and Derse.

They'd met at their usual rendezvous point before going on their patrol of the forest that all the royal children of both kingdoms took turns doing.

It was also an opportunity to spend time with their matesprites after the Dersians had returned back to their home.

Jade was sat against Dave, his arms around her and hands wandering either under her pale green shirt under her leather jacket, or to the waistband of her leggings every now and then. Jade lightly slapped his hand away every time he did this.

Then a small silver dagger landed in the bark of the tree centimetres away from Dave's shoulder.

Jade and Dave immediately scrambled to their feet, Jade drawing twin daggers and Dave drawing his katana.

Three cloaked and hooded figures entered the clearing and Jade went straight for the apparent leader.

The other two figures stood back and watched their leader fight Jade in a style very similar to that of the Limeblood's. Eventually the leader yelled 

"don't just stand there you morons! Do something!"

Jade only half heard the whizz of a crossbow bolt before pain erupted up her leg. She fell to the leafy floor, thrown off balance. She looked up the sword pointed at her neck and up into the hooded face. She heard struggles and grunts behind her and could only assume Dave had been apprehended.

"well well well. This is a turn up for the books isn't it, Jade?" smirked the female voice   
"how do you know my name." spat Jade  
"plus who are you bastards." growled Dave 

The leader took her hood down, revealing long, curly, light brown hair and dark purple eyes. Jade's jaw dropped.

"Ruby?!" she gasped   
"who's Ruby?" asked Dave   
"remember when I told you that story of the girl at the orphanage after you saw me do ballet?" replied Jade   
"yeah, you were amazing by the way" smiled Dave   
"well that girl was Ruby" Jade stood up and put weight on her good leg "but what the hell are you doing here?!" she asked Ruby 

Ruby rolled her eyes and removed her cloak, revealing a floor-length purple gown and an impressive set of indigo wings.

"oh my god....you're...."  
"a faerie just like you? Yes. And I've always known who, or rather, what you are. Her Imperious Condescension and The Grand Highblood raised me to recognise when the time would come to meet you"  
"you're associated with those tyrants?!" said Jade disgustedly   
"they're practically my parents. It was critical that I gained your trust quickly so then you'd willingly come with me when the time was right."  
"you went missing. I thought you were dead you bitch."  
"that plan was compromised."

The purpleblood nodded to her two companions and Jade turned to see them put a crossbow to Dave's throat and pulled the trigger.

Jade cried out and tried to get to him but crashed to the floor, only to be met by Ruby's sword in her back and a blackout seconds later.  
~~

Jade woke from her dream and when she woke found she was still lying on her side on the metal table that she'd been on for the last few hours.

It was here, on this table, that four black carapacian figures had held her down while Ruby (lying manipulative smug bitch) had sewn the word 'slave' into her arm with gold chain. Jade could also see the bitemark on her upper arm where she'd bitten it to stop herself screaming or crying out during the torturous process. 

No way in hell was she giving these bastards the satisfaction of letting them hear her scream.

After finishing sewing her arm, Ruby had asked the smallest of the carapacians to pass her an injection syringe filled with lethal toxins. She'd then injected this into Jade's neck and Jade had been dead in less than a minute.

Her arm hadn't even healed properly because it was embedded with golden chain.

She heard the door open and looked up. Shiiiiiiiit Ruby was back, with more gold chain and another needle. She was alone this time, however. Jade didn't even know why the carapacians had been necessary last time, she was manacled down by her wrists and ankles so she wasn't exactly going anywhere. And that was discounting the blurry vision and dull ache radiating through her whole body.

"oh good, little princess, you're awake" drawled the purpleblood, lightly caressing Jade's cheek while Jade glared at her

Ruby moved round behind her, running a finger down Jade's back so she tensed up.

"aww, what's wrong? Am I touching somewhere that only a special someone should?"  
"go away you piece of shit." growled Jade   
"oh now, is that anyway to talk to your oldest friend?" cooed Ruby   
"you've been dead to me ever since I first saw you in that clearing."  
"shame." said Ruby carelessly

Then Jade felt white hot pain, worse than her leg, worse than having her arm sewn into, shoot along the sensitive area of skin in the middle of her wings. Ruby was sewing there, too.

At the first stitch, Jade had screamed and arched her back, Ruby just cackled. Jade once again bit down on an area on her arm, but it was harder to keep quiet given the area currently being attacked was so much more fragile. Jade whimpered and sobbed into her arm, flinching and struggling with every stitch, every pull of the chain. It was excruciating and Jade just wanted to pass out.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of suffering, Ruby tied off and ran her finger over each letter on Jade's back. From the throb of the stitches on her skin, Jade could feel the six letters and know what they were

P,U,P,P,E,T.

Puppet. So this bitch had vandalised her body with the words 'slave' and 'puppet'. Brilliant. Really brilliant.

She was distracted from plotting the purpleblood's slow and painful demise by the click of her shackles being undone. Jade got ready to sit up and beat the shit out of Ruby but a major headrush meant she just stumbled into the arms of SS and DD who had materialised from nowhere. Or maybe they'd been there all the time, considering their pitch black exterior (and hearts and souls), it would be easy for them to camouflage perfectly with the shadows.

The carapacians arranged Jade between them so one of them was each holding an arm of hers. Then they looked to Ruby, who was apparently their superior.

"let's go." she told them, grinning wickedly "Her Imperious condescension awaits."

And Jade was dragged from the chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jade was taken to her new unknown destination, she used some of her power to will away the ache in her arm and back. In doing this, it cleared her fuzzy version and allowed her to walk on her own two feet.

This proved to be useful, and important to her dignity, when they reached a chamber drapped and decorated in such a vivid shade of pink it was a little sore on the eyes.

The figure waiting there was.....Jade believed the word was interesting. If the long black hair, excessive gold jewellery and horns, grey skin and skin-tight jumpsuit weren't enough to recognise her Imperious Condescension by, the cold, pink eyes, shark-tooth grin and overall cruel feeling about her certainly left little room for mistaken identity.

"ah, Jade." The Condesce smirked, then looked at Ruby and the Midnight Crew "leave us. I s)(all speak wit)( our guest."

The purpleblood and the carapacians left, leaving Jade face to face with the Condesce. 

"you're probably wonderin w)(at t)(e s)(ell ya doin  
)(ere, correct?" she asked sweetly  
"the first time we met, you said you were going to use me as a weapon. And where is 'here' exactly?"  
"we're deep under the )(alls of Derse palace."

Jade's heart leapt a little. Derse. Dave was so nearby, and Dirk and Rose and Roxy. Not to mention King Dirrik and a whole platoon of guards. If she could just communicate with Dave and tell him where she was.....

"and don't get )(opeful, )(on. You'll be long beyond savin before your little knight in s)(inin armour."  
"wake up and smell the roses, queenie, killing me won't work, remember?" spat Jade  
"t)(ere are worse t)(ings t)(an deat)(, Jade." grinned the Condesce  
"do your worst." growled Jade  
"gleefully."

The Condesce stood up and went over to the full length mirror by the fire and used magic to detach a shard from the smooth sheet of crystal.

"t)(ey say limebloods are fragile as flower petals. Let's see how true t)(at is.  
"wait. Don't tell me, that's your bloody magic mirror right?" said Jade sarcastically  
"funny you s)(ould say t)(at." The Condesce drawled  
"oh bloody he- AGH!"

The Condesce had thrown the shard across the chamber and it had embedded itself in Jade's sternum. Instantaneously, her body started turning to glass, the flesh turning to clear crystal, radiating out from the shard in her chest.

In two minutes, the damage was done, and the last thing Jade had seen was the Condesce smirking a shit-eating smile.  
\--

When Jade came to, all she could see was a vast white expanse in front of her. She turned around to see what she was leaning against and was met with a partial view of the garish pink chamber she'd occupied minutes before. She could see the fire and the door and part of the glaring silk drapes of the room. The Condesce did not see to be there, neither could she enter the room.

She was trapped in the mirror. 

"you have /got/ to be kidding me." hissed Jade, hitting her fist against the glass

Then she realised something. She was imprisoned by mere glass. She could smash it and get out. It seemed foolishly easy and unlikely to her but it was worth a go, surely?

Five minutes later, she was proved right in her theory. The glass was unbreakable, at least from her side. A fucking magic mirror. Fantastic.

Wait. One more last ditch plan.

'Dave? Dave!' she called mentally  
'Jade! Oh beautiful, thank god! You ok? Where are you?' replied Dave instantly. He sounded more scared than she currently felt.  
'I'm fine, or as well as can be expected. I'm in a chamber deep under the halls of Derse palace'  
'you're /under/ the palace?!' gasped Dave  
'yes, but Dave, listen-' began Jade  
'I'll tell my father and we'll come and get you. I'll see you soon, gorgeous' he promised  
'Dave wait!' yelled Jade, but the connection broke 

Jade didn't have time to worry, because just then the door opened and in came the condesce.

"glad to see you awake, princess. I brought some friends to keep you company." 

That was either very bad, or (and definitely more unlikely) very good. Jade doubted the Condesce would be smiling like she was if it was good.

And then the three figures entered and Jade's heart practically stopped.

The first (and probably scariest) was a half-bird monster with a katana through it's chest, sticking out the other side, with one normal hand, the other a clawed extremity covered with black feathers. It also had large black crow wings and was dressed in a white (albeit thoroughly bloodstained) white suit. It's face was obscured by what can only be described as a plague doctor's mask which ended in a sharp beak. The hair more resembled a mass of black feathers.

The second was dressed like a harlequin. Like the crow, it was thoroughly covered in blood. It had only one arm which looked about to fall off, indeed, Jade could actually see a clear patch of bone and sinue connecting the two parts of the arm. It also appeared to only have the use of one eye, the other having been sewn closed. A manic grin split the lips of the terrible creature.

The third was cat-like to an extent, with purple fur covering it's face and purple cat ears poking from the short white hair. It shared the bloodiness and grin of the harlequin, except it's grin was more feline and the same white attire (except skirted) as the crow. It had no arms, or if it did then they were the two long thorny tendrils growing from the shoulders. 

They were all the stuff of nightmares. But there was something about the candy red eyes of the crow, the lilac eyes of the cat and the deep blue eyes of the harlequin that were almost....familiar. That thought disturbed her even more.

"allow me to introduce Jo)(n, Rose and Dave. More commonly know as your younger brot)(er, moirail and matesprite." cackled the condesce  
"no......No! How can that be?! What did you do to them you witch?!" cried Jade, trying so hard to stop the hot tears burning in her eyes from streaming down her face.

She didn't want to believe a single word of it....yet it did explain why she recognised the eyes. Her mind was a mix of fear, rage and deep sadness.

The harlequin came over to the mirror, still grinning "what's wrong, Jade? Don't recognise us?"  
The cat prowled over as well, it's voice a hiss "it's only us, Jade. What are you scared of?"  
The crow joined them "I'm right here, beautiful. It's just a shame you're on the other side of that mirror. Otherwise we could have some fun." 

Jade took a step back from the glass, she could feel herself shaking from head to wingtip to toe.

"it's not you.....it.....it /can't/ be you...." she whispered  
")(ave fun, Jade. Maybe w)(en I come back you'll be ready to reconsider service to me" grinned the Condesce  
"Over my dead body." hissed Jade defiantly  
"be careful w)(at you wis)( for." 

Then the evil bitch queen from hell (yes, that /was/ the Condesce's formal title) left her with the three nightmares. Jade suddenly began to doubt her chances of ever leaving that place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To get an idea of what 'Dave', 'Rose' and 'John' look like, Google 'Heinoustuck Dave/Rose/John
> 
> And believe me when I say, it's not pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> 2ND JULY 2016
> 
> HEAR YE HEAR YE! ATTENTION ALL YOU WONDERFUL READERS! Xx
> 
> Enjoy reading and rereading this series while you still can, because very soon I shall be deleting and rewriting them, hopefully making them even more enjoyable for you! (:


End file.
